Jack and Liz: Silver and Gold
by Xada91
Summary: A boy from Cherrygrove City destined to capture the Sea Beast. A girl from Azalea Town destined to capture the Rainbow Bird. Both destined to travel together and become Legends themselves.


A/N: I grew bored and started playing the original Silver…yeah. I got up to Lugia and Ho-oh when the idea to retell the story came to me. However, I could not really remember most of what I had done. So instead, I came up with this, using my favorite non-legendary and taking a few liberties with the story. I have no idea of this is going to work but…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Jack and Liz: Silver and Gold

Chapter 1: Here We Go

* * *

"Jack!" Mrs. Shippou called up the stairs to her son. When there was no answer she grabbed a glass of water and ascended to the second floor. She found him lying in bed with his Eevee curled next to him. The small Pokémon awoke and, seeing Mrs. Shippou holding the glass, he leapt out of the bed. Smiling at the fox-like creature, she dumped the glass' contents on her son. The black-haired boy sat up immediately, sputtering and wiping the water from his eyes. He shot his mother an unhappy look that she ignored entirely. "Morning Jack."

"Morning." He stretched tiredly, yawning loudly. "Hey Anu." He said to the Eevee. He glanced at his clock and nearly had a heart attack. "Oh, crap!" He scrambled quickly to get dressed.

"I've been trying to tell you." His mom sounded amused by her son's antics. Anu sat next to her, watching his trainer run around like an idiot. When the boy had finally gotten dressed he bolted down the stairs, the Eevee following right behind him. He grabbed his bag and, calling a quick goodbye to his mom, ran out the door. He turned right at the street and continued running. It wasn't until he reached the edge of New Bark Town. He stood there for a moment before glancing down at his Eevee. "You ready?" With a quick yip the two continued on their way, walking into the tall grass confidently. They walked quickly, keeping an eye out for wild Pokémon. The day passed quickly and by nightfall Jack had gotten completely lost.

"I think we're lost Anu." He told the weary looking Pokemon. He pulled out his map and looked it over, sitting on a convenient rock. "Yeah, we're no where near Violet City. So much for getting our first Gym battle out of the way today." He decided to set up camp in a small clearing, not far from a small stream. He set his backpack on the ground and extracted his sleeping bag so he could bed down for the night. Anu yipped at him for some food, causing the young trainer to laugh quietly. "Alright," he said, pouring some food into a bowl for the Eevee, "here you go." The Eevee ate happily while Jack stroked his fur. He sat next to Anu, munching on an energy bar. He heard some noise from the reeds near the stream and assumed it was nothing. When the noise came a second and then a third time he was forced to react. He stood up slowly, Anu tensing beside him. Out of the stream waddled a small, round creature. It had a large, flat tale and two stubby feet. Over all, the creature resembled a blue ball with a black and white spiral on it. Jack grinned and plucked a Pokéball from his backpack.

"Ready Anu?" The Eevee yipped in answer. "Alright then, tackle!" The brown ball of fuzz physically threw himself into the Poliwag, knocking the blue creature onto its back. It rolled to its feet and glared at Anu aggressively. Taking a deep breath it shot water out of its mouth at the Eevee. Dodging it, Anu once again tackled his opponent. This time it had trouble getting to its feet, a fact not lost on Jack. He tossed the ball into the air, catching it in a better grip before throwing it at the Poliwag. It bounced off the Pokémon before opening and swallowing it in a flash of light. The ball rocked back and forth for a solid minute before pinging softly.

"Yes!" He jumped in place once before regaining his composure. He looked around quickly to make sure no one had seen his 'victory dance.' Once he was certain his dignity remained intact he walked over to the inert ball and held it up to look at. "We've just caught our first Pokémon Anu." He said, causing the Eevee to yip in answer. "Alright, let's go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow we'll find our way to Violet City."

* * *

"Is there any way for you to go slower?" Liz Tetsu asked the man in line before her. He had been discussing different sodas with the clerk for nearly an hour. The small restaurant barely had enough room for the six tables and their occupants. The long line was not helping with her frustration. It had taken her nearly an hour to find a place to eat in Violet City. It had taken her two hours to make her way threw the confused streets and find a hotel. And now this man was taking forever trying to decide between the diet and regular soda. If there was no danger of her being arrested she would have Vita bite him, if only to get him out of line. He finally picked his soda, most likely detecting the aggression in the young trainer's voice. She quickly ordered her own food, flat out refusing to be a hypocrite. She carried her food outside to eat, wanting to have fresh air for a change. She sat at a random bench and ate quietly. After a few bites she pulled a Pokéball from her belt and tossed it at her feet. A small, green dinosaur appeared in a flash of light. The Larvitar blinked at her new surroundings before looking at Liz.

"Vita." Liz greeted her Pokémon as she pulled some Pokéfood out of her backpack. She gave the food to Vita who proceeded to munch on the food contentedly. When they finished their meals the two began wandering the streets, heading in the direction of the hotel. "Ready to go back in?" Liz asked her starter, receiving a small noise of consent in reply. "Return." She held up the Larvitar's ball as a red beam of light shot out and absorbed the creature. Liz stepped into the lobby of the hotel and walked tiredly to the elevators. She waited impatiently for the doors to open. When they finally did she rode it to the third floor, stepping into the hall as soon as the doors opened. She walked down the hallway until she came to her room. She unlocked the door, strode in, relocked it, and flopped down on the bed. She was too tired to even take off her shoes; she was out almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
